Battering Ram
by Invaderzim1996
Summary: When a young dragon's mother is killed, badgers raise her. She goes on many adventures after leaving the badgers, including one she never planned. Has dragons and mythical creatures.-
1. Chapter 1

''_**As the new millennium dawns, modern sciences search for answers to the mysteries of our world, it continues to provoke even more questions. Numerous documented cases reports from all corners of the globe describe people suddenly, bursting into flames. Horrified coroners inspect the burnt bodies, baffled. Their medical dictionaries contain no entries of spontaneous human death''**_

**Alien abductions, auras, the Bermuda Triangle, Bigfoot, dowsing, fire walking, Men in Black, Ouija, psycho kinesis, reincarnation, stigmata, werewolves, witchcraft,-these are the phenomena that grip imaginations everywhere. Yet they are missing one thing. **_**Dragons!**_** One of the most famous medieval tales, however, they do not have them on this list of mythical and mysterious things. Some say that dragons are real. I believe them. You do not know what a dragon looks like until you have seen one. They look nothing, or act nothing like what they say in the books. I believe that dragons only show themselves to people who care and won't tell where they live. I have a special tale to tell you about dragons. But if you don't like love stories then don't read this book! Dragons truly are remarkable creatures. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time, in what is now Hawaii, there was a quiet little opening in the woods where a mother dragon was keeping a watchful eye on her nest. She had sparkling blue-grey scales and her wings were the most beautiful shade of white with a hint of silver, she had dazzling gold eyes. Her nose had a thin layer of suit on them and what looked like little jewels. Yes it was very quiet until all the animals started running for their lives. The mother dragon couldn't quite figure out what was happening so she grabbed a small, grey, panicky sparrow as it flew by and asked what was going on. **

"**Shrewgraw, back, killing, everything!" said the small bird gasping for air, "you, nest, run!" it said as it flew away. **

**The young mother still couldn't figure this out so she stopped a not so panicked deer and asked the same thing. **

"**Shrewgraw is nastiest of all mysterious woodland creatures. He has the most putrid body. It is slimy, has little ticks, mites and other bugs on it, and looks like it's covered with snot. He has four legs, all different. He has a huge head that looks as though as if a mad scientist took a water buffalo and a pig and mixed them together. He has six tails. Each layered with three inch poisonous daggers. He will kill and eat anything in his path. If I were you I'd grab those eggs and run!" **

**So she did, but could only take one. She ran at least four meters before taking to the air. Having an egg on board meant she couldn't fly very high. She swerved and swayed to avoid hitting the branches, but still all the animals had left her in the dust. Then came a hideous screech, loud enough to pierce the ears of a deaf man. The dragon looked back. Huge mistake. She ran right into a tree and got knocked out. Her egg however had survived the fall and rolled under a giant rock home to some badgers. It was too late for mother dragon; Shrewgraw gobbled her up and disappeared. The badgers found the egg when they came back. They thought about it and then decided too take it and keep it warm. The mother badger took it inside and laid it in her den. For three whole months she laid on it until on a cool spring morning it moved**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year after Asrilla left the badgers she had made her own little burrow. She had put soft dry grass in her sleeping hole. She had about eighty-three pounds of fresh sheep meat in her food section of the burrow and a small leak hole in the bathroom section. One night while she was asleep she was awakened by a loud ruckus in her burrow.**

**She was frightened so she took a second and thought, should I go check, save my burrow, and risk my life, or go back to sleep. I must be crazy, She thought as walked to go check what was making the noises. As she approached the meat section of the burrow she saw a small black figure, no bigger than she was. **

**As she approached it slowly she said "Hello? Who's there?" **

**Bam! The two were in a dust cloud outside of the den; Asrilla was pinned on the ground. When the dust cleared Asrilla saw the intruder. He had dark black scales, and his eyes were a greenish blue color. He had wings that were grey. And he had three jewels in the middle of his forehead. **

**She jumped out from underneath him and said "Why, you're another dragon?" **

"**Well, yes what do I look like, a sparrow? Oh is this your den" He asked **

"**Yes," She said questioningly **

"**Sorry I ate all your sheep meat." **

"**WHAT?" she screeched **

"**You heard me. Now If you don't mind," he said as he nudged her out of the burrow entrance. **

"**Excuse me but I am a very lucky dragon. And my luck hasn't run out yet so I suggest that you better hightail it out of here or suffer." She said snarling.**

"**Oh yeah, I am the most feared dragon in all of the land, Rockelle, so, suffer what? Wait a minute. You're the daughter of the Manuela aren't you?"**

"**That's not my mom. My mom was a badger that adopted me." **

"**WHAT you mean you don't know who your own mother is?"**

"**No I don't. How do you know?"**

"**Well, because your mother was the greatest adventurer in the world. She explored England, the U.S., Canada, ` everywhere!" Rockelle shouted. **

"**Ok. But how do you know that was my mother?"**

"**I know this deer that talked to your mother." **

"**Wow, I just wish I could have met her." **

"**Hey, how about this, we're having a luau at big bobs tomorrow night you want to come?" **

"**Wow no one has ever asked to do any thing, with me, before; I'll sleep on it ok?" **

** "OK." **


End file.
